Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20141017115612/@comment-25385890-20150418004414
Deine Anfangsworte erwecken bei mir den Eindruck, als ob du es für unnötig erachtest, mit Beispielen zu argumentieren. Genauso wie du einen lässig herablassenden Tonfall an den Tag legst. Aber wie auch immer. Wenn du die von mir aufgeführten Beispiele als Sonderfälle deklarierst, nenn mir doch bitte die ganzen Regelfälle, bei denen in Friedenszeiten die Lady eines Hauses einen Mann geheiratet hat und die Kinder den Namen des Mannes angenommen haben, sodass das Haus der Lady entweder ausgestorben ist oder den Anspruch auf seinen Sitz verloren hat. Fälle wie die Durrandons sind da kein passendes Beispiel, da diese Heirat nicht von den Durrandons ausging. Die Sache ist eigentlich recht einfach: Der Adel ist im Allgemeinen an Kontinuität interessiert. Heiratet also Ser Redwyne Lady Rowan, werden die Kinder den Namen Rowan tragen. Heiratet Lord Redwyne Lady Rowan, wird der erste Sohn den Namen Redwyne annehmen, der zweite den Namen Rowan. Sofern die Kontinuität der Linie gewährleistet wird, erscheint es absolut unproblematisch, dass die Kinder den Namen der Mutter annehmen. Oder den Namen des Hauses, dessen Erbe sie antreten. Joffrey Lydden: Verstehe nicht, worauf du hinauswillst. Letzten Endes spielt es keine Rolle, ob es hier um eine Prinzessin oder eine Lady geht. Fakt ist: Eine Frau heiratet, aber ihre Kinder (oder zumindest ihr Erbe) führen ihren Namen fort. Vermutlich, weil man an Kontinuität interessiert war. Harry Hardyng: Natürlich nimmt das Bezug auf die Frage. Er ist ein Hardyng, soll aber bei Bedarf die Linie der Arryns fortführen. Weshalb er dann wohl den Namen der Arryns annehmen wird. Ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, dass das kein Problem zu sein scheint, wenn es um die Fortführung der Linie geht. Und er wurde keineswegs von Jon Arryn anerkannt. Er muss auch überhaupt nicht anerkannt oder legitimiert werden, da er kein Bastard ist. Beren Hornwood: Es spielt keine Rolle, dass er männlich ist. Genauso wenig wie bei Harry. Es geht hier nicht um das Erbrecht, sondern um den Familiennamen. Und es ist absolut unzutreffend, dass er einen anderen Status als andere Erben hätte. Er wäre einfach nur der Erbe. Genauso wie Harry oder jeder Erstgeborene einer Lady. Wieder einmal kann man aber erkennen, dass es kein Problem ist, den Namen der Familie anzunehmen, dessen Erbe man antreten will (und nur darum ging es mir bei diesem Teil). Hättest du meine Worte aufmerksam genug gelesen, wäre dir aufgefallen, dass ich das SSM keinesfalls als Begründung für meinen ersten Teil, sondern als Einleitung für den zweiten Teil gebraucht habe (zumal es ja nicht so wirklich was mit der Thematik des ersten Teil meines Posts zu tun hatte). Es diente außerdem als Beleg für die Worte meines Vorposters. Weil ich Diskussionen mit belegten Argumenten bevorzuge. After the sons, most would say that the eldest daughter is next in line. But there might be an argument from the dead man's brothers, say. Does a male sibling or a female child take precedence? Each side has a "claim." Ich widerspreche meiner Quelle eigentlich nicht => "most would say". Nicht nur gibt es die von mir genannten Beispiele, auch Jon Snow sagt, dass eine Tochter des Lords vor dem Bruder des Lords kommt. Ich kenne keine Stelle in den Büchern, wo jemand sagt, dass der Bruder des Lords vor der Tochter des Lords kommt. Was natürlich nichts daran ändert, dass es in der Praxis auch andere Beispiele gibt. Lady Arwyn Oakenheart wird wohl kaum eine Regentin für einen minderjährigen Sohn sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass Ser Arys Oakenheart ihr Sohn ist. Jeyne Arryn: Bei ihr ging es mir nicht mehr um das Annehmen des Familiennamens, sondern darum, dass Frauen sehr wohl erben können im Gegensatz zu deiner Aussage "Frauen haben im Erbbrecht von Westeros (mit Ausnahme von Dorne) grundsätzlich keine Ansprüche". Dass sie sogar Regentin war, sollte aufzeigen, dass es bisweilen auch Frauen in hohen Machtpositionen gibt. Was es mit ihrem Spitznamen auf sich hat, erfahren wir dann hoffentlich in Fire and Blood. Übrigens ist "Tochter des Lords vor Bruder des Lords" nicht mein Konzept, sondern das, was wir in den Büchern von ASOIAF mitbekommen. Ist nicht so, als ob ich mir das aus den Fingern gesaugt hätte, weil ich das so knorke finde. Wenn ich von den Nachfahren von Cregan Stark rede, meine ich selbstverständlich die direkten Abkommen. Sein erster Sohn Rickon hatte zwei Töchter, welche offenbar mehr oder weniger übergangen und mit den Söhnen von Cregan und seiner dritten Frau vermählt wurden. Was mich zu der Annahme verleitet hat, dass das wahrscheinlich sehr gängig war in der Geschichte der Starks. Bei Lady Mormont und Lady Waynwood damit zu argumentieren, dass ihr Ehemänner von niederer Geburt sein könnten, erscheint mir sehr willkürlich. Vor allem mit dem Argument, dass es eine Lücke im Stammbaum gibt. Bis zur Veröffentlichung von The World of Ice and Fire waren sogar im Stammbaum der Targaryens noch erhebliche Lücken vorhanden (welche es selbst jetzt noch gibt). Was uns zu den Targaryens bringt. Es hat keinesfalls mit Rhaenyra angefangen, sondern mit Rhaenys von Aemon. Und es hat auch nicht mit Rhaenyra geendet, sondern mit Vaella von Daeron. Faktisch wurden nach dem Drachentanz in der Tat alle weiblichen Erben hinter den männlichen platziert. Dennoch wurde beispielsweise Vaellas Anspruch auf dem Großen Rat des Jahres 233 AC diskutiert, und nach Baelors Tod gab es Leute, die gerne Daena auf dem Thron gesehen hätten (was ausdrücklich wegen ihrer vorangegangenen Gefangenschaft aussichtslos war, nicht wegen irgendeines Beschlusses, welcher die weiblichen Erben hinter den männlichen platziert hätte).